This invention relates to a sheath for carrying a retractable tool mechanism such as a knife which has a blade that can be retracted into its handle.
Retractable knives of the type commercially available have proven to be extremely popular with hunters and the outdoorsmen. The knives generally have a handle capable of receiving the entire blade in a locked position. Depending upon the circumstances, it may be desirable to carry such knives in the folded position. Yet sheaths adapted for use with knives either fixed or locked open have not generally proven to be satisfactory for use with knives in a folded position and vice versa. It would be highly desirable to have a sheath capable of fulfilling both functions without being bulky and providing other undesirable disadvantages.